poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Adventures of The Jetsons Meet The Flintstones
Ash's Adventures of The Jetsons Meet The Flintstones is the second Pokémon/The Jetsons/The Flintstones crossover film by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In the future, while Elroy is busy working on a time machine, George Jetson comes to Mr. Spacely's office for a serious discussion. Spacely's rival, Cogswell, has been stealing Spacely's business ideas, putting their jobs in jeopardy. Spacely orders George to go spy on Cogswell where George finds out that Cogswell's robot computer, S.A.R.A., has been seducing the Spacely robot computer, R.U.D.I., into leaking Mr. Spacely's secrets. George tries to report to Spacely, but R.U.D.I. sabotages his efforts. In the Stone Age, Wilma and Betty are trying to convince Fred Flintstone to have their vacation in Honolurock. Fred ignores their advances and tells Barney Rubble that he plans to take the girls someplace better. Mr. Slate wants Fred and Barney to work a late shift due, but instead they go to a poker game, hoping to use the winnings to go on holiday. Slate is at the poker game however, so Fred and Barney try disguising themselves. Fred loses to Slate, and he and Barney are exposed, resulting in Slate firing them. Back in the future, Elroy finishes his time machine. The Jetsons decide to use it to take a trip to the 25th century to relax. Right before Elroy gets the machine working, his dog Astro accidentally sets the switch to "Past". With no job, the Flintstones and Rubbles are forced to settle for a camping holiday. As Fred and Barney set up the tent, the Jetsons arrive from the future. Fred and George eventually communicate and the families become friends. Fred is amazed by George's futuristic gadgets and decides to use them to help Mr. Slate at the competitions at the upcoming company picnic. Fred introduces George to Slate, claiming George is a distant cousin. Slate is reluctant at first to trust George, but since rival businessman Turk Tarpit's cheating has set him back in the competitions, Slate accepts their help in exchange for giving them their jobs back and making Fred his full partner in the company. George and Fred use George's technology to help Slate win several games, but in the last event, Astro and Dino's actions causes Tarpit to become the winner of the picnic. Slate refuses to hire or trust Fred and Barney again. While Mr. Spacely continues to vent over his failing business, Henry and Rosie the Robot Maid assemble a 'time machine retriever' to bring the Jetsons back. But when they turn it on, the time machine returns with the Flintstones instead. Upon seeing they really are cavemen, Spacely introduces them to the press. Stuck in the past, George asks Mr. Slate for a job. Slate initially rejects, but when Tarpit offers George work, Slate immediately makes George his partner, George soon becomes famous. Using their new found fame and riches, the Jetsons buy multiple local businesses and are soon overwhelmed. Mr. Spacely makes Fred the spokesman for his company, but R.U.D.I. leaks this information to S.A.R.A. When Spacely is introducing Fred to some important investors, Cogswell introduces Barney instead, leading to a rift in Fred and Barney's friendship. Meanwhile, Rosie requests R.U.D.I. to help her and Henry try to fix the time machine to find the Jetsons. S.A.R.A. appears and demands that R.U.D.I. get rid of Rosie, but R.U.D.I. agrees to do whatever he can to get the Jetsons back and leaves S.A.R.A. for good. They fix the time machine and Rosie is transported to the Stone Age where she finds her family. Now able to return home the Jetsons leave, taking Fred's car with them, after Judy says goodbye to a teen idol. Mr. Spacely concocts a plan to use Fred's car as a model for futuristic replicas, Cogswell sends his robotic dog to steal this information, but the two families manage to stop him and destroy the dog. Spacely's business of selling Stone Age style cars becomes successful, with Cogswell even buying one from Spacely. Fred and Barney repair their friendship, and George offers his partnership with Mr. Slate to give them their jobs back. Just as they are about to leave for home, Elroy tells them the time machine is broken and cannot be repaired. Fortunately, they're able to return to the Stone Age because their car absorbed the time machine's "quadrapotents". The Flintstones then bid a fond farewell to the Jetsons and are sent back to the Stone Age. Trivia *The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Baloo, Bagheera, and King Louie guest star in this film. *This film was a request from BrerJake90. *Like both TtarkosaurusRex's original version and Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version of Pooh's Adventures of The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Pokémon films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Lion King films, The Land Before Time films, the SpongeBob SquarePants films, the Madagascar films, Tarzan, Tarzan & Jane, The Princess and the Frog, the Aladdin films, The Little Mermaid films, and the Scooby-Doo films. *Both Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! and The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones were made by Hanna-Barbera. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit separate Land Before Time and SpongeBob SquarePants crossovers with The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Littlefoot, SpongeBob, and their friends ended up guest starring in this film instead. *This film is a prequel to Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween. Category:Spin-off films Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Future adventure films